


Tendershipping Birthdays

by sassyscienceman



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Just v soft gay fluff ok, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26234878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassyscienceman/pseuds/sassyscienceman
Summary: I wanted to post tendershipping stuff for Ryou's birthday ;)
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Yami Bakura
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

"Spirit, sweet heart."

"Hm?" The old ghost looked up. His boss, a kindly chubby woman named Patty was waving to him. He stopped wiping the table and walked over to the counter. She appeared nervous for some reason. Usually she was confident and quite cheery around him and others. So this was a bit strange.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, no, nothing. I hate to do this but..." She runs her hand through her ginger curly hair. The bandana that kept her hair back was messy. Whatever was eating her up was serious. "I need you to stay a bit longer. A client asked to rent the space for a party so I need all hands on deck for it."

"Oh..." It was hard to hide his sadness. Ryou had promised him a date today. They had it planned for weeks! Though Spirit never found out what exactly he was planning. Ryou simply told him to keep today free. 

"I know, I'm sorry dear." Miss Patty says. "Its overtime so I'll pay you double. I hope you can understand."

It seemed like it wasn't her choice. But he did promise Ryou a date... "Can I.. call Ryou? To let him know I'm coming home late."

"Oh of course! Again I'm so sorry. Tell him I said hello."

At least she was kind to him. And it wasn't a normal thing to happen. Usually she let him know in advance for this sort of thing. It still didn't make it easier however. He really was looking forward to knowing what Ryou planned.

**[ To Ryou 🌠 ]**

**I have to stay late. I'll make it up with a cake, some big party or something of the sort. If it's that dragon man we can make fun of him and his dragon obsession.**

**Patty says hello.**

A few minutes later Ryou replied.

**[ To Ghost Babe 💕💕💕 ]**

**Aw man. But our date was gonna be lit 😭 if it is him I'll give him a piece of my mind!! Exercise patience, bc I won't. Love you tho ♥**   
**If she has those Italian pastries with the sugar powder bring a few over. xoxo to her too**

Ryou was so understanding. He'll definitely get him those zeppolis he adored.

So he worked hard for the rest of the day. Taking orders, delivering coffees. But the loss of the date lingered in his mind. He supposed he was a little selfish, but he adored spending time with Ryou and his little planned adventures. Even if he was scared of some prospects, he always pulled him out of his shell and made him feel warm and wanting.

The day comes to a close, it's time to close shop. Spirit starts wiping down the tables again. 

"Hey man."

He looks up and sees his co-worker, a newbie who's named escaped him for some reason. "Hey. Do you need something?"

The man nodded. "Patty says she needs you in the back for something. Not sure what though. I'll finish with the tables."

A bit odd. Usually he was out in front due his humble nature. But if that's what she wanted he would do. "I finished these two so you can skip these. Thank you."

Sure enough Patty was in the back, with a few garbage bags waiting for him. "Sorry but I have some heavy lifting work for you. Johnny and Mei will deal with the front until you're done. Then we'll join them."

"It's fine. But it doesn't seem like we have enough pastries for a party. Will we be alright?"

"O-Oh yes yes. Don't worry your pretty little head. They're ugh... Have catering. We'll just provide dessert." 

If he knew better he'd be suspicious. But humans did rather strange things. So he didn't question it. He hauled that bags as he was told and had a pleasant conversation with Patty.

He was unaware of what waited for him in the shop.

By the time he was finished he was pushed away to organize some boxes with Patty. Then he had to tally the supplies they had. Every time he was finished with something it seemed like she had something new to do.

When she did run out of things she stopped him. "Ah! The client is here. Let's wash up."

"B-But I haven't changed into my serving clothes!"

"It's fine, it's fine. Let's go, go go!"

Into the bathroom he was shoved. Perhaps it was stress that was getting to her. Well at least he can send Ryou a quick message.

**[ To Ryou 🌠 ]**

**Client is here. I'll swipe a few treats along the way. See you soon.**

Perhaps he was working too hard but he could've sworn he heard Ryou's phone jingle go off. 

Spirit washed his face as well. Whatever it is, he had to be professional. He leaves the bathroom and let's Patty wash up as well.

Once she's done, she leads him back into the bakery.

A step inside and something is off. For starters it was pitch black. He couldn't see anything. "Did we forget to pay the electric bill?" He joked. But Miss Patty didn't laugh. 

"...I'll turn the lights on." He says a bit bashfully. If he remembers right he just had to move into the left and **_flick_**.

"Surprise!"

There, in front of a few tables, was Miss Patty, his co-workers and Ryou! Ishizu came as well!

"Happy birthday Spirit!"

Party streamers, birthday signs and other birthday related items decorated the little bakery. His cheeks turned red when Ryou came over and kissed his cheek. "Sorry, I didn't want to lie but I had to be a little sneaky. If I told you what I was doing you'd stop me."

"I'm just surprised Miss Patty kept it a secret for so long." Johnny said with a laugh that was interrupted with a playful punch to the arm.

"I can keep a secret! It's just difficult for me!"

It was a lovely thing that Ryou planned but...

"I don't have a birthday." He whispered to Ryou."

Ryou kissed his cheek again. "That's why we're making it today." He whispered back. "Today is the day I rescued you." 

"Ryou..." His boyfriend was so kind. He didn't even remember or even realized that was today! Spirit left the darkness behind, he didn't have any reason to look back at that awful time.

But to turn that into something beautiful, a celebration. He couldn't help but to tear up. "Thank you. Thank you everyone."

"Let's party then! You can cry when you blow out your candles!"

So they did. With friends and his dear boyfriend, Spirit enjoyed his first birthday.


	2. Birrhday (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now it's Ryou's birthday so it's his turn for soft gay time ;)

He awakens due some soft kisses to his face. At first he thinks it's Puprika, as she always liked waking him up like this. But once he opens his eyes, he sees it's Spirit. His fluffy hair is tied up, and he's already dressed up. A nice blue sweater with a white button up shirt. The kisses he gives his cheeks are gentle, each placed with care and love.

"Well good morning." Ryou says in a sleepy purr. The ghost looks up and smiles. He then leaves a little peak on his lips.

"Happy birthday sleepy head. I got you cake for breakfast."

What a treat! Ryou pushes him off to sit up straight. Now Spirit sits beside him and nuzzles his face. "You're a wonderful gift to the world and I'm happy you were born. I hope you get many more years."

"So sentimental. If you wake me up with cake I'll definitely work to live forever!" Another kiss to his lips. No tongue as he's a bit worried about his morning breath. "Since it's my birthday... Let's eat in bed?"

"You're a spoiled child. But it's your special day so I'll allow it." Ryou grinned. He was spoiled but how could he not be with such a loving ghost? "I'll bring it to you. Go wash up."

"Okay!"

Ryou hopped off the bed, and rushed to the bathroom. Only to rush back into the bedroom. "I forget my clothes and towel."

"You'd lose your head if it wasn't screwed on." Spirit smirked.

"Maybe. But you'd be there to help me find it!" 

With his items in hand Ryou skipped to the bathroom. As he showered he imagined what cake Spirit got him. Maybe it was strawberry shortcake? Or some fancy mango dessert he saw the other day? Or perhaps some a stack of cream puffs? He saw that online, and he envied whoever had that. It wasn't a cake per say but it looked like heaven.

He'd find out when he was done. Once he was cleaned and brushed his teeth he walked into the bedroom. Their plates were set up already with forks. Spirit was waiting with the cake still in the box.

"You could've opened it already." Ryou teases as he sits on the bed.

"I think the birthday boy can cut his own cake."

"Oh boo." He pouted as he takes the box. "Making me work on my own birthday! How mean!"

Spirit doesn't respond. The most he offers is a smug smile. 

It was nice being able to tease and joke like this. It meant their relationship was safe enough to play around. This intimacy... They both needed it.

There's a royal purple ribbon on the box. It almost looks too nice to rip it apart. So Ryou does his best to undo the bow without destroying it. It takes him a minute or two but it's done. Once that's gone he places it to the side.

The lid is lifted and... "Oh... Oh my God."

A round cake. The cake had dark chocolate for the icing. There's a purple swirl with silver ball sprinkles with a sugar star. It looked so beautiful. Too beautiful to eat.

"I made it myself." Spirit says. He's blushing, and looked for Ryou's approval. "If you tilted towards the light..."

Ryou shifted it carefully and gasped. Gold! Gold dusting! "Oh Spirit, I... Oh...!" It was a work of art in Ryou's opinion. "I-I can't eat this. It's too beautiful."

"But I want you to. It's not much I know but...!"

The cake was placed aside, Ryou had to hug his ghost. He knew what this cake represented. The wish he made on the Millennium Ring for someone to be with him. In the good and in the bad. Until the end of his life.

And Spirit was there. Loving him despite the harm he caused. "Being with you means so much to me. And so do your gifts. Thank you, thank you."

He lifted his face up to kiss his ghost. Spirit returns the kiss as well. Even if they just hanged out and did nothing else it was enough for him. It was the love and care he put into their relationship that he cared the most.

"I love you. I love you."

"I love you too, Ryou."


End file.
